


minor inconvenience

by auroracalisto



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, gender neutral reader, relationship, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: roman is pissed with you.  victor can only defend you after roman's calmed down.  it's your job to explain yourself and get roman to believe you.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader, Roman Sionis/Reader/Victor Zsasz, Victor Zsasz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	minor inconvenience

This was bad. Really bad. You had royally pissed off Roman after you had ruined a deal—a really good deal, mind you—and you had cost him a lot of money. 

Roman shoved you against the wall, a dark glare etched into his features. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

You took in a deep breath, not answering. You knew it was better to just stay quiet. Your eyes searched his and your body trembled. 

"You're a bitch. A fucking bitch. Ruined my fucking deal because you decided you were offended? Fucking offended?"

His hand clasped around your neck, cutting off your windpipe. Your eyes widened and you quickly put your hand over the top of his wrist. 

"Roman—"

"No. No, you don't get to call me that anymore," he seethed. 

Your eyes widened. 

Victor stood behind the two of you, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Roman. Hear 'em out," he said, looking towards you. Your eyes met with his and he only frowned. 

Roman shot Victor a glare but he slowly let go of your bruising neck. 

"He—" you coughed a bit, squeezing your eyes shut. A couple of tears escaped and ran down your cheeks. "He was going to kill you, Romie," you said, quickly looking up at him. "I followed him when he went to the bathroom. He was talking on the phone and said as soon as he got you alone, he was gonna kill you," you didn't move to touch him, despite the urge deep within you. "I couldn't just... I couldn't let that happen. I love you," you said, your eyes darting towards Victor as well. "Both of you. I don't know what I'd do if either of you died."

Roman took in a deep breath, his chest heaving as he stared you down. "What?"

"They're right, Roman," he frowned deeply. 

Roman began to calm down, looking towards the bruise forming on your neck. He breathed through his nose and left the room. 

Victor didn't follow him—he let him calm down on his own and pulled you into his arms. He tightly hugged you, just letting you cry in his chest. 

"I'm sorry," you mumbled, burying your face in his striped shirt. 

"You saved Roman. It's okay," was all he said, resting his head on top of yours. "It's okay."


End file.
